


both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by marcelowa



Series: football/designer [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comeplay, Designer Louis, Football Player Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Rimming, Somnophilia, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po dziesięciu latach bycia razem, Harry zostaje ranny na boisku i jest zmuszony do przejścia na emeryturę a Louis i ich dzieci są tam, aby mu pomóc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [both your hands in the holes of my sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371863) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



– Dalej, tato! – krzyczy Lucas, stojąc obok Joshuy przy oknie w sektorze VIPów na stadionie. Mają teraz po siedem lat i Louis uważa, że rozumieją bardzo dużo z tej gry. Obserwowali to, odkąd byli noworodkami, więc ma to sens. Mają koszulkę sportową na sobie, z numerem 22, napisem Styles z tyłu. Ava, chociaż ma zaledwie dwa latka, wolałaby bardziej siedzieć z Louisem i swoim wypchanym słoniem. Nie zawracałaby sobie głowy tatą. Pewnie, tata założył na nią koszulkę sportową, ale tylko dlatego, że mu na to pozwoliła.

– Tata radzi sobie dzisiaj dobrze, co chłopcy? – pyta Louis, trzymając Avę na kolanach, dając jej smoczek, po tym jak go opuściła.

– Tata jest zawsze dobry – mówi po prostu Joshua a Louis uśmiecha się. Nie myli się. Jego dzieci są takie dumne ze swojego ojca a Louis zgadza się z nimi. Harry był MVP* w drużynie przez trzy lata swojej kariery i Louis wie, że wciąż ma kilka dobrych lat przed sobą, zanim odejdzie na emeryturę. Jest w dobrej formie, psychicznie zdrowy i wysportowany i kocha to, co robi.

Cóż, wciąż ma kilka dobrych lat przed sobą, aż do dzisiaj.

– Tatusiu? – pyta Joshua, spoglądając na Louisa. Louis szuka w swojej torbie z pieluchami jakiejś przekąski dla Avy, ale gdy spogląda w górę, widzi Joshuę, który wygląda na zmartwionego.

– Tak, kochanie?

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z dziwnej atmosfery na stadionie, ludzie wokół niego stoją, gapiąc się na boisko. Wstaje i bierze Avę na swoje biodro, idąc w kierunku chłopaków.

– Myślę, że tata jest ranny – mówi Lucas, nie odwracając wzroku z boiska. Harry prawie nigdy nie był ranny, zawsze był zraniony u palców u stóp. Ale teraz, leży na ziemi, jego twarz jest powyginana w bólu, gdy krzyczy. Pierś Louisa zaciska się na widok jego Harry’ego wyglądającego na absolutnie rannego. Nie widzi żadnej krwi, na szczęście, i jego nogi także wyglądają w porządku. Nie ma żadnych widocznych kości, nic nie jest skręcone w absurdalnych pozycjach. Ale cokolwiek to jest, jest ekstremalne, ponieważ Louis nigdy przedtem nie widział go w takim bólu.

– Tata! – krzyczy nieszczęśliwie Ava, wyciągając swoje rączki, jakby chciała po niego sięgnąć. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak niepokojące jest to dla jego dzieci, widzieć takiego tatę jak teraz. Obraca głowę Avy, kładąc ją na swoim ramieniu.

– Chłopcy, dalej, idziemy na dół i zobaczymy, co się stało. Widzieliście jak szliśmy w dół? – pyta szalenie, biorąc torbę z pieluchami na ramię i spoglądając znowu na swojego męża.

– Śmiesznie się przewrócił – mówi Lucas. – Ktoś popchnął jego ramię. Tak myślę. A potem upadł.

– Jezu – Louis mruczy do siebie, myśląc o wszystkich możliwie najgorszych scenariuszach. Idzie w dół boiska z bliźniakami biegnącymi za nim i Avą, która nieszczęśliwie kwili.

Jest na dole, biegnie do trenera i nie dba o to, że ktokolwiek na niego patrzy lub na zbyt młode dzieci na boisku. Drużyna od treningu fizjoterapeutycznego próbuje porozmawiać z Harrym, gdy czekają na karetkę, aby przyjechała i zabrała go do szpitala.

– Co się do cholery stało? – pyta Louis trenera Harry’ego, którego szatyn poznał dość dobrze przez lata, wraz z jego kolegami z drużyny.

– Nie jestem jeszcze pewien – mówi trener, całkowicie wyłączony i zmartwiony, że jeden z jego najlepszych zawodników jest ranny. I to poważnie.

– Jak to się stało?

– Ktoś z innej drużyny popchnął go i przeturlał się dość źle, zanim upadł.

Louis spogląda na Lucasa, który wpatruje się na bezradne cierpienie ojca i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest dokładnie to, co się wydarzyło. Krzyk Harry’ego był słyszalny na całym stadionie. Louis czuje się, jakby nie mógł oddychać.

– Mogę go zobaczyć? – pyta głupio szatyn, potrzebując potrzymać rękę Stylesa i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że jest tutaj.

– Tak, oczywiście. Chciałby cię zobaczyć.

Louis podchodzi do Liama, podając mu Avę. – Potrzymasz ją dla mnie? Nie chcę żeby dzieci widziały go takiego. Nie teraz. Znaczy, nie tak blisko. To jest wystarczająco złe.

– Chcesz żebym spotkał się z wami w szpitalu? – pyta Liam, trzymając Avę naprzeciwko swojej klatki piersiowej.

– Miałbyś coś przeciwko? – pyta szatyn. Liam zawsze był jego ulubionym. Zawsze przychodził na obiad i zawsze robili jakieś rzeczy razem. Niebieskooki nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nie znalazł kogoś, aby się ożenić. Byłby cudownym mężem.

– Nie, zupełnie nie. Trójka dzieci wystarczy, aby sobie poradzić. Po prostu bądź z Harrym, będzie chciał abyś z nim pojechał.

– Domyśliłem się – mówi Louis, potrzebując Harry’ego tak bardzo jak on go potrzebuje. – Dzięki, Li.

– Nie ma problemu, idź do niego.

Louis całuje Avę i mierzwi włosy chłopaków i biegnie do Harry’ego. Klęka na kolanach obok niego, nie dbając o swoje nowe białe spodnie. Chwyta rękę loczka i trzyma ją mocno, pozwalając sobie teraz na płacz.

– Harry, kochanie, to ja.. Co cię boli? – pyta, próbując być tak spokojnym jak to tylko możliwe.

– Plecy – jęczy z bólu Harry, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na szatyna. – Nie mogę się ruszyć.

– Będzie z tobą dobrze – nalega Louis. Nie lubi tego, że Harry nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Nie jest lekarzem, ale niemożność ruszenia się po wypadku z plecami nie jest dobre. Czuje się chory. – Zabierzemy cię do szpitala i lekarze wszystko naprawią i będziesz czuł się znacznie lepiej. Trzymaj moją rękę, dobrze? Jestem tutaj, kochanie.

– Dzieci – mówi Harry, próbując się rozejrzeć dookoła.

– Z Liamem. Będą czekały w szpitalu na swojego tatę – zapewnia go, całując jego rękę.

– Boję się – przyznaje brunet, jego oczy zaczynają się zamykać. Louis uważa, że ból jest zbyt duży i wkrótce będzie nieprzytomny.

– Wiem, kochanie, ale możesz ze mną zostać, proszę? Po prostu patrz na mnie. Nie zamykaj swoich oczu. Proszę, Harry, po prostu na mnie patrz. – płacze szatyn.

– Boli zbyt mocno – mruczy Harry. Na szczęście, nie krzyczy z bólu, ale Harry będący nieprzytomny nie jest wcale lepszy.

– Wiem, kochanie, wiem. – Louis pochyla się, aby pocałować jego spocone czoło. – Widzę, że sanitariusze przyjechali. Są tutaj, aby ci pomóc.

Harry zostaje nieprzytomny przez dłuższą chwilę, wyłączając się, kiedy sanitariusze przenoszą go na nosze.

– Muszę z nim jechać – mówi Louis. – Muszę z nim zostać.

– Jesteś jego mężem? – pyta jeden z sanitariuszy.

– Tak.

– W porządku, wskakuj.

Louis idzie za Harrym, siadając obok niego i trzymając go za rękę. Jego żołądek zaciska się niewygodnie na myśl, co mogłoby pójść źle. Louis ma dziwne uczucie, że to była ostatnia gra Harry’ego. Pieniądze nie są dla nich problemem, z linią ubrań Louisa będącą bardziej sukcesywną niż kiedykolwiek i z pensją Harry’ego mają się dobrze, dopóki nie umrą. Ale jeśli Harry nie będzie grał w piłkę nożną, Louis nie ma pojęcia, co on będzie robił. Będzie totalnie zdewastowany. Robił to przez ponad dziesięć lat i to jest właśnie to jak się skończy. Nie wydaje się być to sprawiedliwe. 

Louis po prostu modli się, by Harry nie był sparaliżowany. Nie chce nawet myśleć o możliwości tego, ale trzyma się od tego z daleka. Mają trójkę dzieci, które są praktycznie dziećmi i szatyn nie sądzi, że sam sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Potrzebuje, aby Harry biegał z chłopakami na podwórku, gdy sam kładłby Avę do snu lub gdyby Louis próbował trochę popracować i nie potrafiłby znieść krzyków całej trójki. Będzie to wielką sprawą dla całej ich rodziny i Louis nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak byłoby to ciężkie. Ale nawet nie wiedzą, co jest jeszcze nie tak, więc Louis nie popada w konkluzje.

– Jak długo wasza dwójka jest razem? – pyta jeden z sanitariuszy, próbując rozproszyć szatyna, tak przynajmniej myśli. Podłącza kroplówkę do żyły loczka, gdy mówi i Louis wzdryga się.

– Dziewięć lat. Dziesięć będzie we wrześniu.

– Gratulacje – uśmiecha się. – To cudowne. Dzieci?

– Bliźnięta chłopcy i mała dziewczynka – Louis próbuje się uśmiechnąć, kiedy myśli o swoich dzieciach.

– Muszą być dumne ze swojego taty, co? Zdecydowanie super, aby pograć w gry za darmo i powiedzieć, że rozgrywający jest ich ojcem.

– Tak, nasza córka jest zbyt młoda, aby to załapać. Ignoruje to tak bardzo jak tylko może, ale nasi chłopcy zaczynają poznawać sporty i są za tym, bardzo. Kochają przychodzić i wspierać tatę. – Louis znowu się łamie. Ma nadzieję, że mają się dobrze z Liamem.

– Zadbamy o niego, obiecuję. – uspokaja sanitariusz. – Będzie chodzić, jakby nic się nie stało.

Louis wzdycha, mając przeczucie, że nie jest to prawdą.

  
~

 

– Panie Styles? – lekarz wchodzi do poczekalni. Ava śpi przy jego piersi a Liam pozwolił chłopcom bawić się jego iPadem, aby byli zajęci. Louis ostrożnie wstaje, trzymając blisko Avę.

– Co z nim? – pyta cicho.

– Ma wgłobienie dysku. To dość poważne i myślimy, że niespodziewane, przymuszone skręcenie, które doznał na boisku musiało spowodować sposób, w jaki się poślizgnął. Mamy zamiar go operować, by to naprawić, zanim kręgi będą cierpieć i zostanie z tym bólem na zawsze.

– Dobrze – wzdycha szatyn. – Czy to niebezpieczne? Operacja?

– Istnieje możliwość paraliżu, – mówi powoli lekarz – ale to bardzo rzadkie. Nasza sala ortopedyczna jest jedną z najlepszych. To w interesie Harry’ego, aby zrobić to dobrze i potem zacząć fizjoterapię.

– Jego kariera w piłce jest skończona, prawda?

– Obawiam się, że tak. 49* straci cennego zawodnika, niestety – wzdycha lekarz. – Możesz go zobaczyć przed operacją. Pytał o ciebie, odkąd wrócił z rezonansu magnetycznego. Damy wam trochę czasu na rozmowę, zanim go weźmiemy, ale musimy go zabrać dość szybko.

– Wciąż jest w bólu?

– Jest na środkach przeciwbólowych, ale jest mu bardzo niewygodnie. Ktoś wam wyjaśni, czego oczekiwać i jak to będzie po tym wszystkim.

– Dziękuję – mówi Louis. Nie sądzi, że chciałby, aby dzieci widziały Harry’ego, nie takiego. Prawdopodobnie jest na tabletkach i kroplówce i nie chce, aby się przeraziły. Zobaczą go później, kiedy będzie wyglądał bardziej jak ich tata.

Zostawia Avę z Liamem, mówiąc im, że idzie zobaczyć się z tatą i że zobaczą go nieco później. Liam zabiera ich teraz do domu, za co Louis jest wdzięczny. Nie chce, aby jego dzieci zostały w szpitalu. Mówi Liamowi, że będzie wkrótce w domu i wymyśli, co dokładnie zamierza zrobić.

Idzie niepewnie do pokoju Harry’ego, pukając cicho do drzwi, zanim wchodzi. Harry wygląda tak źle jak myślał, że będzie: kroplówki, rurki, cały ten przerażający pakiet.

– Harry – szepcze Louis, podchodząc do niego i chwytając go za rękę. – Cześć, kochanie. Jak się czujesz?

– Louis – mruczy zmęczony Harry – Jesteś tutaj.

– Byłem tutaj przez cały czas. Nie chcieli żebym cię widział. Byłem z dziećmi w poczekalni. Liam wziął je teraz do domu. Przyjdą cię zobaczyć po operacji, obiecuję.

– Operacja – jęczy żałośnie Harry – Nigdy więcej piłki nożnej.

– Nigdy więcej piłki nożnej – zgadza się smutno Louis. – Jest mi tak bardzo przykro, kochanie. Ale skup się najpierw na wyzdrowieniu. To najważniejsza rzecz. Przejdziemy przez to.

– Tak bardzo boli – jęczy Styles – Tyle bólu.

– Wiem, kochanie. Ale wkrótce sprawią, że niczego nie poczujesz. Będzie przez chwilę bolało, ale pójdziemy na fizjoterapię i poczujesz się o wiele lepiej. Jestem tutaj – obiecuje, całując skroń chłopaka.

– Kocham cię – mówi Harry – Dziękuję.

– Też cię kocham. Nieźle nas przestraszyłeś. Chłopcy byli tacy zmartwieni a Ava chciała iść do ciebie, kiedy zobaczyła jak krzyczałeś na ziemi. Nie mogą się doczekać, aby cię zobaczyć.

– Cieszę się, że nie widzą mnie tak jak teraz. Muszę wyglądać jak jakiś potwór – mówi loczek.

– Odrobinę. Dlatego wysłałem ich do Liama. Zobaczą cię, kiedy będzie z tobą lepiej.

– Dobry pomysł.

Lekarz przychodzi, by wyjaśnić, co się wydarzy. Louis trzyma mocno rękę Harry’ego, gdy ten mówi, nie jest w stanie kontrolować swoich nerwów. Przynajmniej sześć tygodni zajmie Harry’emu, aby wyzdrowieć, prawdopodobnie dłużej. Będzie musiał uważać na podnoszenie, przekręcanie się i pochylanie, co jest niebezpieczne do przejścia z trójką dzieci w domu. Louis nie wie do cholery, co zamierzają zrobić.

– Przygotujemy cię teraz do operacji, jeśli jesteś gotowy – mówi lekarz – Powinno to trwać godzinę. To standardowa procedura, ale myślimy, że Harry może być bardziej ranny niż przypuszczaliśmy, więc podejmiemy działania bez przygotowania. Odleci na chwilę, po operacji, więc jeśli chcesz wracać do domu do waszych dzieci, to możesz.

Louis spogląda na męża i kręci głową, ściskając jego dłoń – Nie, zostanę z nim, jeśli to w porządku. Nie chcę, aby obudził się w samotności.

– Lou, jest dobrze. Powinieneś iść zobaczyć dzieci - mówi Harry.

– Mają się dobrze z Liamem. Zadzwonię do twojej mamy i dam jej znać, co się stało i może będzie mogła zaopiekować się nimi za nas – mówi szatyn – Powinni iść niedługo spać, tak czy owak.

– Będzie dobrze, jeśli będę sam.

– Harry, przestań. Nigdzie nie idę. Byłeś ze mną, kiedy miałem dzieci i będę z tobą tutaj tym razem. Mogę popracować nad projektami, gdy będę na ciebie czekać i spędzę też noc, jeśli mi pozwolą.

– Oczywiście – mówi lekarz – Partnerzy są mile widziani, aby zostali.

– Widzisz? – mówi Louis – Nigdzie nie idę.

– W porządku – wzdycha Harry. – Jestem teraz gotowy.

Przygotowują Harry’ego do operacji, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili. Louis w międzyczasie dzwoni do Anne, wyjaśniając, co się stało i oferuje, że przypilnuje dzieci, zanim może ją nawet o to zapytać. Jest fantastyczną babcią.

– Harry, zabieramy cię teraz na operację, dobrze? Pożegnaj się ze swoim mężem – mówi lekarz.

– Lou – mówi Harry, sięgając po rękę chłopaka i Louis chwyta ją – Kocham cię. Jeśli cokolwiek mi się stanie, chcę żebyś ruszył do przodu i był szczęśliwy i zadbaj o nasze dzieci, dobrze?

– Zamknij się, Harry – pociąga nosem szatyn – Nie umierasz. To standardowa procedura. Nikt nie umrze. Będzie z tobą dobrze.

– Wiem – zgadza się brunet – Ale w razie czego.

– Nie, nie w razie, czego. Będzie z tobą absolutnie dobrze. Daj mi buziaka i idź, okej? Będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz – mówi niebieskooki, próbując powstrzymać swoje łzy. Wie, że z Harrym będzie dobrze, szanse paraliżu są nikłe, ale martwi się.

Pochyla się, aby go pocałować, odciągając włosy z jego twarzy. – Kocham cię tak bardzo. Zobaczymy się wkrótce, okej?

\- Też cię kocham – mówi Harry, całując go raz jeszcze – Powiedz dzieciom, że tata je kocha i nie może się doczekać, aby je zobaczyć.

– Oczywiście – kiwa głową Louis – Też cię kochają.

Louis obserwuje jak odjeżdżają z Harrym i wypuszcza drżący oddech. Idzie do kawiarni po filiżankę herbaty, by pomogła utrzymać mu nerwy. Ma nadzieję, na coś gorącego i kojącego, co pomoże mu się zrelaksować, ale to zawodzi. Uderza palcami o stół i wzdycha, potrzebując rozproszenia bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Dzwoni do Liama, by sprawdzić, co z dziećmi, ale z nimi wszystko dobrze i biegają wkoło zajęte, więc Louis nie rozmawia z nimi. Ma nadzieję, że są na tyle rozproszone, że nie martwią się o tatę jak Louis.

Więc, robi jedyną rzecz, jaka go rozprasza. Pyta kogoś czy ma kartkę papieru i coś do pisania i otrzymuje kilka białych kartek papieru i długopis. Chłopak uśmiecha się wdzięcznie i wraca do stolika i siada. Zaczyna rysować nowe projekty, coś, co zawsze odciąga jego uwagę i skupia na jednej rzeczy. To zawsze było najlepszym sposobem, aby oczyścić swój umysł i przestać się zamartwiać. Czasami, kiedy ma dość dzieci jednego dnia i Harry widzi jak Louis staje się przewrażliwiony, całuje go i wysyła do jego biura, gdzie ma swoje przybory, włączając w to duże biurko naprzeciwko okna z widokiem na ich duże podwórko i basen. Harry pozwoliłby Louisowi zostać tam i pracować nad ubraniami lub żeby rysował, cokolwiek, i zawsze kończy, czując się lepiej. To jego najlepszy sposób na rozluźnienie się.

Cóż, to i seks. Ale to nie jest opcją w tym momencie. Musi się z tym pogodzić.

Jest w stanie narysować kawałek bielizny, kiedy przychodzi lekarz, aby go znaleźć. Nie jest to jego najlepszy szkic, rozważając, że to tylko kartka papieru i czarny długopis, ale zawsze może to przeszkicować, kiedy ma szansę.

– Harry już po operacji – informuje lekarz – Zrobiliśmy kilka testów, aby się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku, ale zabieg się udał, to możemy powiedzieć. Oczywiście, będzie musiał przejść na emeryturę, ponieważ nie ma mowy, aby jego plecy wytrzymały taki wysiłek i będzie musiał być delikatny z dźwiganiem i podnoszeniem przez chwilę. Prawdopodobnie będzie teraz cierpieć z powodu bólu i kiedy się wyleczy, ale podamy mu leki przeciwbólowe i to go wzmocni, jeśli będzie naprawdę źle. Gdy raz będzie miał wysiłek fizyczny, powinno być z nim dobrze.  

\- Dzięki Bogu – wzdycha Louis – W porządku, dobrze. Porozmawiam z nim o piłce nożnej. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, gdy ja mu o tym powiem. Bardzo dziękuję, doktorze.

– Oczywiście. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze się nie obudzi, ale możesz zostać w jego pokoju i zaczekać aż się obudzi.

– Świetnie, dziękuję – kiwa głową szatyn, idąc za lekarzem do pokoju Harry’ego. Harry wygląda nadzwyczaj spokojnie, leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku. Zwykle, kiedy śpi, jego usta są otwarte, ślina wycieka mu z ust i chrapie tak głośno, że Louis nie wie jak może obok niego spać. Ale teraz, pod wpływem leków, jego usta są zamknięte i nie ma chrapania lub wyciekającej śliny. Wygląda prawie jak dziecko. Louis prawie chce spytać lekarza, by dał mu cokolwiek, co teraz dostał, aby zabrać go do domu.

Siada obok męża i odciąga włosy z jego oczu. Całuje go w czoło, zanim bierze jego rękę i pochyla się na krześle. Zamyka swoje oczy, by odpocząć na minutkę, ale jest całkiem pewien, że czuje jak sen nadciąga.

Kiedy się budzi, jest to z powodu dzwoniącego telefonu w kieszeni. Jęczy i wyciąga go, widząc, że to Liam. Zdecydowanie powinien do niego zadzwonić, zanim zasnął. Oops.

– Cześć, Li – szepcze, spoglądając na Harry’ego, wciąż śpiącego – Czy wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, wszystko w porządku – mówi Liam – Zastanawiałem się, czy masz jakieś wiadomości?

– Tak, racja. Wybacz, że nie zadzwoniłem prędzej; zasnąłem. Zerwał dysk w kręgosłupie, więc musieli go operować. Jest na lekach, ale wciąż śpi, więc nie możemy być pewni jak się ma. Powiedzieli, ze operacja się udała, więc oczekują dobrych wyników. Nie zobaczysz go z powrotem na tym boisku – mówi cicho Louis, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszulki. – Będzie musiał być ostrożny i to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby się nadwerężał po tym wszystkim. Będzie musiał przejść na emeryturę. Nie wiem jak ja mu to powiem.

– Po prostu wyjaśnij mu to delikatnie. Jestem pewien, że będzie czuł ból, kiedy się obudzi, że nawet nie będzie go to obchodziło. On po prostu chce się poczuć lepiej – mówi Payne.

– Tak, taką mam nadzieję – wzdycha Louis – Z dziećmi dobrze?

– Tak, skończyły obiad.  

– Pozwól mi… okej, powiedz im, że wkrótce będę. Zabiorę je do domu i ułożę do łóżka. Może mama Harry’ego przyjdzie je popilnować. Jutro rano masz zajęcia i nie chcę żeby zmieniały rutynę ze spaniem i takie tam. Ava ma problemy ze spaniem i myślę, że byłoby lepiej dla niej, gdyby spała w swoim własnym łóżku.

– Jesteś pewien? Mogę je popilnować – mówi Liam.

– Nie, naprawdę, jest dobrze. Dziękuję ci za wszystko, co zrobiłeś. Będę niedługo, okej?

– W porządku, do zobaczenia.

Louis rozłącza się i wzdycha, odkładając telefon. Kiedy z powrotem spogląda na Harry’ego, który się obudził, wygląda na zdenerwowanego i złego i zmęczonego i zniechęconego. Cholera.

– Cześć, kochanie – mówi miękko Louis, siadając na łóżku po jego stronie i całując go delikatnie. – Jak się czujesz?

– Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś – ogłasza Styles, jego głos jest napięty. – Wszystko słyszałem.

– Słyszałeś? – sapie szatyn – Cholera, Harry, tak mi przykro. Nie chciałem ci o tym mówić w ten sposób.

– Byłby taki sam rezultat – mówi Harry – Moja kariera jest skończona.

– Twoje życie nie jest. Teraz możesz spać i spędzać więcej czasu w domu z nami i nie będziesz, co chwilę podróżował. Możesz jechać, gdziekolwiek sam zechcesz! Mogę karmić cię czekoladowymi ciastkami na obiad, jeśli chcesz! – Louis próbuje się do niego uśmiechnąć. Harry nie odpowiada. – Kochanie, wiem, że to okropne, ale przejdziemy przez to. Musimy się upewnić, że z tobą wszystko w porządku. Dzieci cię potrzebują a ja potrzebuję, aby wszystko było z tobą dobrze. Poza tym, kto będzie od czarnej roboty? Nikt nie jest tak silny jak ty.

– To wszystko, co wiem – mówi, spoglądając w dół na swoje kolana – To jest wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mogłem robić.

– To nieprawda – mówi Louis. – Jesteś mężem i jesteś ojcem a to jest najważniejsza praca na całym świecie. Jesteś niesamowity, piłkarz czy nie. Przejdziemy przez to. Jak powiedziałem, naszym priorytetem jest, abyś wrócił do sił. Musisz być w stanie podnosić dzieci, prawda? Zwłaszcza naszą małą księżniczkę, Avę.

– Zero przejażdżek na moich plecach dla niej – mówi brunet z małym uśmiechem – Będzie zrujnowana.

– Oni już są – mówi mu Louis – Tak się o ciebie martwią. Nawet nie widziałem jak to się wydarzyło, robiłem coś z Avą i chłopcy mi o tym powiedzieli. Ava była zdenerwowana, kiedy cię zobaczyła i zaczęła wyciągać ku tobie ręce. Kochają cię tak bardzo. Myślę, że będą szczęśliwi, kiedy wrócisz do domu, do nich.

– Tak, mam taką nadzieję – mówi miękko Harry. Louis całuje go w czoło i bawi się jego włosami.

– Cieszę się, że z tobą dobrze. Boli cię bardzo?

– Nie, jeszcze nie. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce zacznie.

– Podadzą ci środki przeciwbólowe i wzmocnią twoje plecy. Wkrótce zaczniesz fizjoterapię i cię naprawią.

– Dobrze – kiwa głową Harry – Okej. Będziesz ze mną chodził na fizjoterapię?

– Och, kochanie, oczywiście! Będę przy twoim boku za każdym razem, obiecuję. Będę obok ciebie trzymać cię za rękę, będę masować ci plecy, jeśli mi pozwolą – mruga szatyn – Będę się upewniał, że czujesz się dobrze.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego i Louis może powiedzieć, że jest to wymuszone, ale jest okej. To tylko uśmiech.

– Nienawidzę, że muszę wyjść, ale muszę odebrać dzieci z domu Liama. Wiesz, że Ava nienawidzi spać w miejscach, które nie są jej domem i potrzebuje wszystkie swoje zwierzęce maskotki ze sobą. Zobaczę, czy twoja mama mogłaby je przypilnować, więc mógłbym tutaj wrócić. Mogą cię odwiedzić jutro.

– Nie musisz wracać, Lou. Możesz zostać z nimi, jeśli chcesz. Wiem, jaka jest Ava, gdy nie położysz jej do łóżka. Ze mną będzie dobrze. Będę spał, tak czy owak. Jest naprawdę okej – nagli Harry.

– Nie, kochanie, nie. Chcę z tobą zostać. W razie, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Chcę tu być.

– Wiesz – mówi brunet – Mają tu tych ludzi, zwanych pielęgniarkami. Są dość miłe i mają tendencję pomagania pacjentom, jeśli tego potrzebują. Mają nawet ten zabawny guzik, który pozwala mi wezwać pielęgniarkę, gdy jej potrzebuję.

– Inteligentny dupek – uśmiecha się Louis – Nie chcę żadnej seksownej pielęgniarki, aby tu przychodziła i się tobą zajmowała, kiedy ja sam mogę to zrobić. Wolałbym być twoją seksowną pielęgniarką.

– Będziesz też miał fartuch? Dopełniłoby roli – wzrusza Harry.

– Będę później, Panie Brudne Myśli – Louis przewraca oczami – Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Chcesz żebym ci coś przyniósł?

– Jakieś dresy czy coś, abym mógł się przebrać, gdy wyjdę – mówi brunet.

– Chcesz swoją poduszkę? – pyta niebieskooki, wiedząc, że Harry kocha ich drogie łóżko, które pasuje do jego ciała z egipskim, bawełnianym prześcieradłem a szpitalne łóżko nie jest dokładnie tą samą rzeczą.

– Nie, mam się naprawdę dobrze. Prawdopodobnie zostanę tu przez noc, będzie dobrze, kochanie. – obiecuje Harry. – Idź i ucałuj ode mnie dzieci.

– Oczywiście – uśmiecha się Louis, całując go delikatnie. – Wracam niedługo.

– Kocham cię.

– Kocham cię.

Louis całuje go ostatni raz w czoło, zanim zmusza się do opuszczenia pokoju. Nigdy nie wychodzą bez powiedzenia kocham cię. To jest coś, co robią. Nawet jeśli się kłócą, upewniają się, by to powiedzieć, więc drugi wie, że to głupie i odpuszcza. Uważa, że działa to dość dobrze.

Dzwoni do Anne w drodze do Liama, wyjaśniając, co się stało i wypuszczając kilka szlochów, przez co czuje się taki zestresowany. Anne uspokaja go i mówi mu, że będzie w domu, zanim on tam dojedzie. Kocha swoją teściową.

Kiedy przyjeżdża do domu Liama, chłopak otwiera drzwi z płaczącą Avą w swoich ramionach, kołysząc ją desperacko. Louis bierze ją od niego szybko, trzymając blisko swojej piersi i pocierając jej plecy. Uspokaja się po sekundzie i kładzie twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, jęcząc cichutko, starając się uspokoić swój oddech. Liam wygląda na sfrustrowanego i zaskoczonego. Louis uśmiecha się do niego.

– Nie lubi być kołysana – wzrusza szatyn – Lubi jak pociera się jej plecy. I myślę, że musiała po prostu za mną tęsknić. To musiał być dla niej trudny dzień. Spała?

– Zasnęła na kilka minut, ale wydawała się niespokojna. Poruszała się i nie wytrzymała zbyt długo.

– Tak, jest markotna – mówi Louis, wydymając wargi do córki. – Chłopcy mają się dobrze?

– Tak, oglądają tv. Myślę, że są zmęczeni. – mówi Liam. – Ledwo mieli otwarte oczy.

Zabierając ich na mecze zawsze są zmęczeni i jest to wygraną dla nich obojga, jego i Harry’ego, naprawdę. Sądzi, że to pora na spanie dla wszystkich. Louis kiwa głową i wchodzi do salonu, by znaleźć chłopców pochylonych na kanapie, z opadającymi oczami.

– Cześć, chłopcy – mówi Louis, całując czoło każdego z nich. – Załóżcie buty i wracamy do domu, okej?

– Czy z tatą dobrze? – pyta Lucas – Czy jest w domu?

– Jeszcze nie, ale z tatą dobrze. Jutro będzie w domu, tak myślę. Chcieli się upewnić, że z nim lepiej, zanim wróci do domu – obiecuje niebieskooki. – Tęskni za wami. Powiedział, że bardzo was kocha.

– Możemy go zobaczyć? – pyta Joshua.

– Nie, kochanie. Nie dzisiaj. Potrzebuje dobrze wypocząć, więc teraz śpi. Tak jak wy to musicie zrobić. Zobaczycie go jutro, obiecuję.

– W porządku – wzdycha Joshua.

Louis ułożył dzieci w łóżkach, zanim przywitał się z Anne. Na szczęście, Ava jest spokojna w swoim własnym pokoju, przyczepiając się do Louisa z mokrymi oczkami i zmęczeniem. To był dla niej ciężki dzień, Louis może to sobie wyobrazić. Całuje ją, zanim kładzie w łóżku, dając jej słonia, którego Harry jej kupił w dniu, kiedy się urodziła. Jest on jej wciąż ulubioną maskotką, którą Harry nazwał Orzeszek. Nie odstępuje go na krok.

– Dobranoc, aniołku – mruczy Louis, całując ponownie jej czoło. Gasi jej lampkę nocną i zamyka cicho drzwi.

Chłopcy są ułożeni do snu, sprawiając, że Louis jest szalenie smutny, będąc szczerym. Nie lubi pomysłu, że oboje z nich dorastają i nie potrzebują już swoich tatusiów. Zawsze mogą mieć kolejne dziecko, tak dużo ile chcą, ale muszą się skoncentrować na Harrym. Po tym jak był w ciąży po raz pierwszy i absolutnie pokochał tę ideę, był wdzięczny za to, co się stało. Odgonił szybko przeszłość, ponieważ nie miał czego się wstydzić a teraz, może mieć kolejne dziecko, kiedykolwiek zechce. Nie ma obawy do zamartwiania się, zero stresu o adopcję lub surogatkę. Jest tylko ich dwójka, budująca swoją własną rodzinę. Plus, pieniądze nie są problemem, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry ma ich dość, aby ich utrzymać plus Louis ma swój własny biznes, więc mogliby mieć dwudziestkę dzieci, bez potrzeby zamartwiania się o finanse.

Idzie do sypialni bliźniaków, mówiąc im dobranoc i całując każdego z nich. Obiecuje, że z ich tatą będzie dobrze i że zobaczą go jutro. Wie, że się o niego martwią, denerwują się faktem, że tata został w szpitalu i nie jest w domu, by być z nimi podczas pory snu. Każdej nocy, Harry ubiera ich w piżamy, zanim idzie do ich sypialni, które są udekorowane motywem piłkarskim. Styles zawsze myje swoje zęby za tą dwójką, upewniając się, że myli je przez całe dwie minuty. Po tym, wybiera książkę lub kontynuuje, którą zaczęli, idą do oszklonej werandy i układają się na kanapie, Harry w środku. Chłopcy czytają rozdziały książek, które mają na liście, Harry siedzi tam i pomaga im, kiedy gdzieś utkną. Louis zawsze przychodzi na werandę, zwykle uśmiechając się, gdy ich obserwuje. Gdy chłopcy są zbyt zmęczeni, aby kontynuować, Louis i Harry prowadzą ich do łóżka, całując oboje z nich i mówiąc dobranoc, zanim wyłączają lampki nocne i wychodzą z sypialni, ręka w rękę. Harry mógłby ich zanosić na werandę, kłaść na swoich kolanach i czytać im książki. Dni, które przegapia są wtedy, gdy musi grać, ale nawet wtedy, dzwoni na FaceTime do Louisa, nieważne, o której godzinie, by poczytać z nim. To będzie pierwszy raz, gdy nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

– Czy tata wciąż będzie grać w piłkę? – pyta Lucas, podciągając wyżej koc.

– Nie, kochanie, nie będzie – odpowiada powoli Louis. – Ale teraz, będzie więcej w domu. Będzie spędzał z nami więcej czasu.

– Czy jest smutny? – pyta Joshua.

– Tak, kochanie, jest bardzo smutny, więc musimy sprawić, aby był szczęśliwy, kiedy wróci do domu. Możemy tak zrobić?

– Tak – odpowiada energicznie Lucas – Możemy narysować dla niego obrazki.

– Pokocha je – uśmiecha się Louis – Może zrobimy mu jakieś ciasteczka lub babeczki.

– Tata kocha babeczki – zgadza się Joshua.

– Tak – śmieje się Louis – Okej, śpijcie, chłopcy. Bądźcie grzeczni dla babci, okej?

– Tak, tatusiu – odpowiadają bliźniaki. Louis całuje ich, zanim wychodzi z ich sypialni. Żegna się z Anne, obiecując, że zadzwoni do niej jutro rano i jedzie z powrotem do szpitala.

Harry śpi, kiedy Louis wchodzi do pokoju, więc uśmiecha się delikatnie i kuli na jego łóżku obok niego tak ostrożnie jak tylko może. Kładzie rękę na piersi chłopaka, czując jak bije jego serce. Zamyka oczy i stara się nie martwić, nie myśleć o tym, jak to wszystko się zmieni.

 

~

 

Przywiezienie Harry’ego do domu nie jest w zasadzie trudne. Musi być ostrożny ze swoimi plecami i ma wstawioną protezę, by mieć pewność, że nie będzie kontuzjowany, ale to niemożliwe. Ava ma złamane serce, kiedy tata jej nie podnosi, popada w złość, co sprowadza się do tego, że Harry jest sfrustrowany. Louis całuje go w czoło i bierze ją, zabierając na zewnątrz na świeże powietrze i ma nadzieję, że to ją uspokoi.

\- Plecy taty są chore – wyjaśnia delikatnie swojej dwuletniej córce. – Nie chcemy żeby tata się zranił, prawda? Chcemy żeby tata był szczęśliwy, czyż nie?

\- Nie tata ranny – zgadza się, wzdychając naprzeciwko ramienia Louisa. Ten napad złości naprawdę wyzuł z niej energię.

\- Mhm, więc tata nie będzie cię przez jakiś czas podnosić. Ale tatuś będzie cię podnosić, okej? Tyle, ile potrzebujesz – obiecuje Louis, całując jej loczki. Ziewa i przybliża się do niego i Louis myśli, że to pora na jej wczesną drzemkę. – Chcesz trochę ciepłego mleka, kochanie? Byś potem wraz z Orzeszkiem mogła się zdrzemnąć?

– Tak, proszę tatusiu – mówi, znowu ziewając.

\- Moja dziewczynka – mruczy szatyn, całując jej czoło. Kocha swoje dzieci tak bardzo, że to boli.

Idzie do salonu, gdzie Harry leży na kanapie, tak wygodnie jak tylko może i bliźniaki karmią go babeczkami, które zrobili z Louisem. Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, kochanie? – pyta niebieskooki, bawiąc się włosami Avy, gdy przemawia.

\- Nie, mam się dobrze, kochanie – mówi Harry – Z Avą okej?

\- Jest zmęczona i marudna, tak myślę – mówi. – Zrobię jej ciepłego mleka i ułożę do drzemki.

\- To dobry pomysł – zgadza się Harry, pozwalając Joshui położyć trochę niebieskiego lukru na swoich ustach. Harry udaje, że próbuje to zjeść.

\- Zaraz wracam. Chłopcy, upewnijcie się, że nie skrzywdzicie taty, tak? Bądźcie delikatni z nim – przypomina delikatnie szatyn.

\- Tak, tatusiu – zgadza się Lucas, zlizując lukier ze swojej waniliowej babeczki. 

\- I nie naróbcie zbyt dużego bałaganu – prosi. Nie żeby Harry mógł mu pomagać przy sprzątaniu, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

\- Będę ich obserwował – obiecuje brunet – Idź położyć Avę.

\- Zaraz wracam – obiecuje niebieskooki.

Idzie do kuchni, by zrobić ciepłe mleko dla Avy, wlewając do kubka niekapka i wręczając jej. Bierze go z wdzięcznością i Louis całuje ją w policzek, zabierając na górę, do jej sypialni. Kładzie ją na dole i upewnia się, że ma kocyk i co najważniejsze, Orzeszka. Bierze go, gdy pije szczęśliwie mleko, jej powieki opadają powoli. Louis uśmiecha się czule, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że pochodzi od niego, że on i Harry stworzyli ją, razem, że jest połową Louisa i połową Harry’ego. Nie uważa, że kiedykolwiek będzie przyzwyczajony do tych myśli.

\- Śpij dobrze, kochanie – szepcze, całując jej czoło i odciągając włosy z niego. Mruga sennie do niego, przyciągając misia do siebie, gdy mówi mu, że go kocha. Serce chłopaka chce wyskoczyć z piersi. – Kocham cię, aniołku. Będę na dole z tatą i twoimi braćmi, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, dobrze?

Skina głową i zamyka oczy, co wskazuje na to, że jest wykończona. Miała ostatnio trudny czas, by zasnąć, tym samym dając ciężki czas szatynowi, ale była dzisiaj taka chętna, iż było to świadectwem tego, jak bardzo była zmęczona.

Louis wychodzi po cichu z pokoju, po raz ostatni spoglądając na swoją córeczkę, zanim wraca na dół. Często myśli o swoim życiu o tym, jakie jest idealne. Nie musi martwić się o sprawy finansowe. Nieważne ile mają dzieci, wszystkie mogą iść do college’u i żyć dobrze z powodu kariery ich rodziców. Jest w stanie mieć to wszystko. Jest w stanie rozpocząć własną linię ubrań, coś, o czym zawsze myślał, że będzie to tylko marzeniem. Może robić to, co najbardziej kocha i jest to szalone. Na szczycie tego wszystkiego ma najlepszego męża na świecie, męża, który go kocha i zrobiłby wszystko dla ich rodziny, który zawsze tam jest, by ich wspierać. Plus, jedną z najbardziej niesamowitych części jego życia jest to, że jest w stanie dać Harry’emu dziecko, by mieć tę moc zdeterminowania ile mają i kiedy je będą mieli. Nie ma między nimi pośredników. Są tylko oni, co nie każda para może mieć, zwłaszcza pary tej samej płci. Jest dumny, że może zrobić coś tak niesamowitego dla siebie i swojego męża.

Czasami jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie tego jak świetne jest jego życie.

Louis siada na kanapie, obok bruneta, bawiąc się jego włosami i wyciskając pocałunek przy jego skroni.

\- Co my tutaj robimy? – pyta.

\- Jemy babeczki, tatusiu – wyjaśnia Joshua.

\- Widzę – śmieje się szatyn. – Nie jedzcie zbyt dużo, chłopcy. Musicie zjeść wkrótce obiad. Dostaniecie bólów brzucha.

\- Wiemy – wyjaśnia Lucas, rysując na stole, obok swojego brata. Louis przypuszcza, że są to rysunki dla Harry’ego.

\- Rysują dla mnie obrazki – mówi Harry, jakby potrafił czytać w myślach Louisa, co już nie jest takie zaskakujące.

\- Bardzo miłe z ich strony – nuci Louis. – Czujesz się dobrze? Jakieś bóle?

\- Nie bardzo – mówi Styles. – To znaczy, myślę, że leki działają dość dobrze. Jestem pewien, że kiedy zacznę fizjoterapię, prawdopodobnie będzie mnie bolało, po tym jak znowu zacznę się ruszać. Ale jakoś będzie.

\- Tak – zgadza się Louis – Cieszę się, że nie jest to zbyt bolesne.

\- Tak – mówi brunet – Ja też.

\- Tata, skończyłem! – mówi szczęśliwie Joshua, trzymając w górze swój obrazek, pokazując Harry’emu. Zmartwiony Louis przygryza swoją wargę, gdy to widzi i szczęka Harry’ego opada. Szlocha lekko, sfrustrowany i zły, zanim kilka łez spada wzdłuż jego policzków.

\- Nienawidzisz to? – pyta Joshua, jego warga drży.

\- Nie, kochanie – Louis mówi szybko za Harry’ego. – Nie nienawidzi, po prostu jest smutny.

Na obrazku jest Harry na boisku piłkarskim. Ma w ręku piłkę z założoną kurtką i to musi przywołać Harry’ego do jego punktu widzenia. Nie pokazał zbyt wielu emocji, koncentrując się tylko na bólu i swojej psychice, nie godząc się z tym.

\- Jest smutny, ponieważ już nie może grać, kochanie – mówi delikatnie Louis, siadając na kolanach obok chłopców – Obrazek jest piękny, kochanie i taki kochany, ale tata jest smutny, że nie może już grać.

\- Nie chciałem sprawić, aby był smutny. – mówi cicho Joshua.

\- To był wypadek, kochanie, nie martw się. Żadnego płakania, okej? – mówi Louis, odciągając włosy z jego oczu, są tak podobne do jego. Joshua kiwa smutno i Louis przyciąga go do uścisku.

\- Josh – pociąga nosem Harry, sięgając po jego rękę. Joshua kładzie swoją rękę w jego, by mógł ją trzymać i Harry przyciąga go bliżej. – Daj tacie buziaka, proszę.

Joshua wzdycha, ale daje mu buzi, zważając na to, że sam nie może tego zrobić.

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły, kochanie. Obrazek jest kochany. Wykonałeś świetną robotę, ale tatuś ma rację. Jestem smutny, ponieważ nie mogę już grać. To nie twoja wina, Joshua, i nie chcę żebyś płakał. Nie płacz, dobrze?

Joshua przytakuje. – Dobrze, tato, ty też nie możesz płakać.

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje jego rękę. – Nie będę już, dobrze? Żadnego płakania w naszym domu.

\- Z wyjątkiem Avy – mówi Lucas. – Ava dużo płacze.

\- Tak – śmieje się Louis – Ale Ava wciąż jest mała, więc może. Ale teraz będziemy szczęśliwi, tak? Będziemy szczęśliwi i sprawimy, że tata poczuje się lepiej.

\- Racja – potwierdza Joshua.

\- Co narysowałeś, Luke? – pyta Harry, bawiąc się włosami Joshui.

\- Narysowałem nas, kiedy poszliśmy do zoo w nasze urodziny – mówi Lucas, trzymając w górze obrazek. To były ich piąte urodziny, kiedy Louis był w ciąży z Avą. Pokochali to, ponieważ wszyscy ich przyjaciele tam byli i zobaczyli wszystkie swoje ulubione zwierzaki. Nie było to takie cudowne dla Louisa, zważając na to, że dwa tygodnie później musiał rodzić i był ogromny i było mu niewygodnie, ale to było dla jego chłopców, więc dał radę. Ogólnie, ten dzień był sukcesem.

Obrazek jest z ich czwórką, trzymającą się za ręce, z ogromnym brzuchem Louisa, na którym jest napisane Ava, sprawiając, że Louis i Harry śmieją się.

\- Nie zabraliśmy wtedy Avy do zoo – myśli głośno Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, zabraliśmy – kłóci się Lucas, wskazując na brzuch Louisa na obrazku. – Jest tam, napisałem jej imię.

\- Nie zobaczyła niczego, kochanie – śmieje się Louis – Poszła z nami, ale nie mogła zobaczyć zwierzaków i nie miała okazji jeść lodów, jak wy to robiliście. Będziemy musieli iść znowu, gdy tata poczuje się lepiej. Chcielibyście chłopcy? Możecie nauczyć Avę zwierząt tutaj. Spodoba jej się to.

\- Mogłaby wziąć Orzeszka i zobaczyć duże słonie! – mówi szczęśliwie Joshua. – Spodobałoby jej się to!

\- Masz rację – uśmiecha się Harry – I mógłbyś znowu zobaczyć żyrafy, twoje ulubione. A Lukey mógłby zobaczyć lwy. Tata nie będzie teraz zajęty, więc możemy iść, gdy poczuję się lepiej.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! – mówi szczęśliwie Lucas i Louis uśmiecha się. Są tacy dobrzy dla swojej siostry i wie, że kiedy pójdą do zoo, będą trzymali ja za rękę i mówili jej o fajnych rzeczach, które wiedzą o zwierzętach. Ma nadzieję, że wkrótce to się wydarzy.

\- Dobra, pójdę robić obiad. Chcecie mi pomóc, chłopcy? Tata wygląda, jakby potrzebował drzemki – mówi Louis, bawiąc się włosami bruneta. Środki przeciwbólowe sprawiają, że czuje się senny i Louis może zobaczyć zmęczenie w jego oczach.

\- Okej – przytakuje Lucas – Co robimy?

\- Myślałem o spaghetti i klopsikach – mówi szatyn – Jak to brzmi?

\- Mm – nuci Harry – Brzmi pysznie.

\- No to spaghetti i klopsiki – uśmiecha się Louis, pochylając się, by pocałować Stylesa. – Spróbuj się trochę przespać, kochanie. Obudzę cię, kiedy skończymy obiad.

\- Dzięki – uśmiecha się Harry.

\- W porządku, chłopcy, chodźmy – klaszcze w dłonie Louis.

Idą za nim posłusznie, zawsze chętni by pomóc jemu lub Harry’emu. Kochają pomagać przy gotowaniu i pieczeniu, z czego Louis jest dumny. Nie chce żeby jego chłopcy naśladowali stereotypy, że nie potrafią gotować, więc na szczęście trzymają się na odpowiednim poziomie.

Louis musi pomóc Harry’emu przy zjedzeniu obiadu plus pomóc także Avie, by więcej miała w buzi niż na swojej twarzy, ale dobrze. Są silną rodziną i przejdą przez to wszystko.

 

~

  
Jest już po fizjoterapii Harry’ego, kiedy to się dzieje. Nie ma już protezy, ale wciąż nie może podnosić dzieci lub się pochylać czy cokolwiek, ale robi postępy. Wciąż długa droga przed nim, dlatego Louis jest w szoku, kiedy to się dzieje.

\- Powinniśmy mieć kolejne dziecko – mówi to okazjonalnie, gdy leżą w łóżku. Louis ma na sobie okulary, szkicując męską bieliznę, coś, nad czym przez jakiś czas pracował. Planuje mieć tego linię na swój przyszły pokaz, by mężczyźni mogli poczuć się tak dobrze w sypialni jak kobiety. Słowa Harry’ego sprawiają, że Louis przystaje na chwilę.

Ściąga swoje okulary i spogląda na Stylesa, leżącego na swoich plecach. – Co?

\- Dlaczego nie? – pyta Harry. – Jestem teraz w domu. To doskonały czas, by się ustatkować i mieć kolejne.

\- Jestem troszkę zajęty. – kwestionuje szatyn. – Jestem zajęty opiekowaniem się tobą i dziećmi i domem, ponieważ nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałeś. Jak mamy dać sobie radę z noworodkiem, kiedy ty nawet nie możesz się pochylać?

-Zanim będziesz w ciąży i będziesz mieć dziecko – mówi powoli Harry – powinienem wyzdrowieć. Daje nam to przynajmniej dziesięć miesięcy.

\- Harry – wzdycha Louis – Kochanie, nie mieliśmy nawet dobrego seksu a ty chcesz żebym zaszedł w ciążę?

\- Mógłbyś mnie ujeżdżać – mówi Harry – Nie sądzę, że to jakiś problem.

\- Jestem teraz zajęty, Haz – wzdycha Louis – Chciałbym mieć kolejne dziecko, ale nie wiem, czy to dobry czas. Mam za dużo na głowie i nie wiem, czy dam radę być w ciąży w tym samym czasie. Mam tyle do przygotowania na wiosenny pokaz i to tak minie, zanim się zorientujemy. Nie wiem, czy to dobry czas dla nas.

\- Louis – jęczy Harry – Jeśli zaczekamy na „lepszy czas”, nigdy nie będziemy mieli więcej dzieci. Nigdy nie będzie odpowiedniego czasu. Zawsze coś będzie. Byłeś już trzy razy w ciąży i oboje wiemy, że to cię nie powstrzyma od pracy. Będę tu, aby ci pomagać, jak zawsze.

\- Nie tak, jak zwykłeś – Louis przebiega ręką przez swoje włosy – Z twoimi plecami, nie dasz rady z moją wagą, jeśli będę w ciąży. Nie możesz próbować i pomagać mi przy wchodzeniu na schody, jak to robiłeś. Broń Boże, gdy upadnę i się zranię. Nie sądzę, że to dobry czas, kochanie.

\- Nie chcesz kolejnego dziecka? – pyta Harry, jego głos jest smutny. Harry bierze jego rękę i kładzie ich złączone ręce na brzuchu szatyna. – Nie tęsknisz za byciem w ciąży? Zawsze mówisz, że kochasz bycie w ciąży i jesteś taki delikatny i szczęśliwy. Moglibyśmy mieć kolejne dziecko w domu, kolejnych bliźniaków dla dzieci. Pokochałyby kolejne dziecko. Są także nasze mamy i siostry do pomocy, kiedy będziemy tego potrzebowali. Louis, proszę.

Louisa naprawdę kusiło. Chciałby dać Harry’emu to, czego chce, dać im kolejne dziecko. Chciałby być znowu w ciąży, mieć małego noworodka, by go trzymać i tulić. Harry ma rację. Jeśli zaczekają, nigdy nie będzie w ciąży i jeśli chcą dużej rodziny, nie mogą czekać wieczności na kolejne dziecko.

\- W porządku – mówi Louis – Spróbujmy kolejnego dziecka.

\- Naprawdę? Nie pieprzysz głupot? – pyta Harry i Louis potrząsa głową z uśmiechem.

\- Kolejne dziecko może być tym, czego potrzebujemy – wzrusza Louis – Zastąpi to twoje myśli o piłce i da dzieciom odstresowanie się.

\- Plus kochasz bycie w ciąży – przypomina mu Harry – A ja kocham, kiedy jesteś w ciąży.

\- I to jest to, tak – uśmiecha się Louis – Okej, spróbujmy.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć od razu – mówi poważnie Harry i Louis śmieje się.

\- Och, tak?

\- Nie traćmy czasu, Lou. Musimy stworzyć dziecko.

\- Tylko dla ciebie i moich dzieci mogę odpuścić z pracą – uśmiecha się szatyn. Odkłada robotę na stolik, podnosząc lubrykant i ściągając swoje spodnie, zostawiając na sobie za dużą koszulkę. Jest ostrożny przy ściąganiu ubrań Harry’ego, a następnie siada na nim okrakiem.

Louis całuje go, delikatnie i powoli, w tym samym czasie rozciągając się. Czuje, jakby nie robili tego przez wieczność i daje im to wymówkę, by pieprzyli się tej nocy w każdy możliwy sposób. Louis nie uważa, aby było w tym coś złego, tak naprawdę.

\- Wiesz, jaki jestem napalony, kiedy jestem w ciąży – mruczy w jego szyję, rozciągając się dwoma palcami. – Zawsze tak cholernie napalony.

\- Dodatkowa korzyść – szczerzy się Harry, przytrzymując jego biodra. – Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Lepiej wylecz szybko swoje plecy, abyś mógł mnie dobrze pieprzyć – mówi surowo szatyn. – Będę potrzebował z tym pomocy.

-Tak, sir – uśmiecha się złośliwie Harry – Pracuję nad tym.

\- Mmf – wzdycha Louis. – Dobrze.

Gdy czuje, że jest dobrze przygotowany, siada, sięgając po dużego kutasa Harry’ego i ustawia go naprzeciw siebie. Kiedy dociska jego główkę, musi przygryźć swoje wargi. Zapomniał jak ogromny jest jego mąż a sama główka jest tak rozciągnięta, tak gruba. Louis opada powoli, powoli, powoli, ostrożnie. Spogląda na dół, by zobaczyć jak Harry obserwuje jego każdy ruch, jedną ręką przytrzymując jego biodro, a druga jest na brzuchu, tak jakby był w stanie poczuć ten moment. Louis jest nim tak rozczulony.

\- Zapomniałem jak cholernie jesteś duży – mruczy Louis, wypełniając się powoli jego kutasem, rozciągając niemożliwie dla Harry’ego.

\- Zapomniałem jak ciasny jesteś – ripostuje Harry. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy cię zaciążę moim dzieckiem i z takim ujeżdżaniem jak to. Zawsze wygląda tak pięknie.

Nie było to tajemnicą, że Harry miał coś do ciąż, kiedy chodziło o Louisa i Louis nie powie, że sam też tak nie miał. Seks jest zawsze lepszy, kiedy jest w ciąży, bardziej namiętny. Staje się bardziej wrażliwy. Jego skóra drży a sutki stają się nabrzmiałe, a dziurka jest zawsze chętna na wszystko.

\- Też się nie mogę doczekać – zgadza się Louis, umieszczając się tyłkiem na penisie chłopaka. Kręci kilka razy biodrami, penis Harry’ego uderza naprzeciwko jego prostaty.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo – mówi nagle Harry, jakby musiał to powiedzieć, aby być pewnym, że Louis o tym wie. – Kocham ciebie i nasze dzieci i nasze życie, po tym całym wypadku. Nie zmieniłbym niczego.

\- Cieszę się, że czujesz się w ten sposób, kochanie – mówi miękko Louis, unosząc i opadając biodrami. – Też cię kocham, zawsze będę.

\- Jesteś idealny – mówi Harry. – Taki dobry mąż i ojciec i jesteś we wszystkim niesamowity. Nosisz moje dzieci tak dobrze.

\- Tak – zgadza się Louis, ponieważ jego ciąże były niesamowite. Jego dzieci są zdrowe i to jest wszystko, co ma znaczenie.

\- Chcę żebyś znowu był w ciąży, obserwować jak rośniesz z kolejnym dzieckiem. Jesteś taki niesamowity, kocham cię tak bardzo – mruczy Harry, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć się pod chłopakiem, więc nadrabia rozmową.

\- Będziesz mógł – zapewnia szatyn – Znowu mnie zaciążysz. Będę miał kolejne z twoich dzieci, tyle, ile zechcesz.

\- Boże – dławi się loczek – Kocham cię tak, tak bardzo.

\- Wiem, kochanie, ja też cię kocham – przypomina mu Louis, przejeżdżając ręką wzdłuż jego piersi, w dół brzucha. – Też cię kocham.

Myśli Harry’ego wydają się być wszędzie, by ogarnąć myśl posiadania kolejnego dziecka, więc Louis utrzymuje go w tym.

\- Dojdziesz, kochanie? – pyta, podskakując na jego kutasie. – Dojdziesz we mnie i dasz mi dziecko?

\- Tak – jęczy Harry – Tak, proszę.

\- Okej – uspokaja Louis – Mam cię, kochanie. Dalej, jestem gotowy.

Podskakuje dalej, zacieśniając się wokół jego kutasa, by jego orgazm nadszedł szybciej. Harry znowu jęczy, ale stara się być tak cicho, jak to możliwe, dla dobra ich śpiących dzieci. Louis porusza się szybciej, obserwując ostrożnie Harry’ego, czując jak zbliża się do kulminacji, gdy jego brzuch się zaciska.

\- Louis – dyszy Harry, zaciskając biodra i przygryzając wargę. Louis zna tę jego orgazmowi twarz, więc przestaje się ruszać, zniżając swoje biodra i Harry dochodzi wewnątrz niego. Louis uśmiecha się do niego i kładzie dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

\- I z tym będziemy mieli dziecko, kochanie.

Harry łka i Louis nie ustępuje, chcąc przytrzymać spermę chłopaka wewnątrz siebie trochę dłużej, aby być pewnym. Więc porusza biodrami, by uzyskać tarcie, którego potrzebuje, a potem jęczy, gdy jego kutas wytryskuje białymi pasmami na brzuch Stylesa.

Oboje dyszą, byli trochę poza praktyką, ponieważ to było zbyt długo dla nich. Louis uśmiecha się do niego, pochylając po pocałunek, przyciągając jego dolną wargę swoimi zębami.

\- Chcę tylko – mruczy Louis – Zostań na chwilę. Upewnijmy się, że nigdzie indziej nie popłynie.

Harry przytakuje, nawet jeśli wydaje się to głupie lub nielogiczne. Ale tak właśnie mieli Avę, była przytrzymana nieco dłużej i niech go diabli biorą, jeśli przynajmniej tego nie spróbuje.

\- Będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko – szepcze w ciemność Harry, po tym jak Louis z niego zszedł i skulił się po stronie bruneta.

\- Będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko – powtarza Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. 

  
~ 

 

Jest to w zasadzie szokujące jak szybko Louis zachodzi w ciążę. Są pewni, że było to wtedy, gdy zaczęli myśleć nad datą, ponieważ tyle się działo. Czekają aż do pierwszego trymestru, zanim powiedzą dzieciom i rodzinie, chcieli mieć najgorsze za sobą, zanim stracą swe nadzieje.

Są zdrowi, oboje, dziecko i Louis. Lekarz uśmiecha się, kiedy przychodzą, mówiąc im, że jest szczęśliwa, iż mają kolejne dziecko, ponieważ są wspaniałymi rodzicami i ciąże Louisa zawsze były bez zakłóceń i łatwe. Nie ma wątpliwości, że z tym dzieckiem będzie inaczej.

Louis jest odrobinę nerwowy o powiedzeniu dzieciom. Jest pewien, że z bliźniakami będzie dobrze, byli tacy podekscytowani na wieść o małej siostrze, ale Ava jest dzieckiem i wciąż młoda, więc szatyn ma nadzieję, że pójdzie dobrze. Harry mówi mu, aby się nie martwił, będzie dobrze i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

Harry decyduje, że najlepiej, jeśli wezmą ich na lody, a potem im powiedzą. Przynajmniej deser ich rozproszy.

\- Czy twoje lody są dobre, kochanie? – Louis pyta Avę, która siedzi na koalach Harry’ego, jedząc lody czekoladowe, które ma na całej twarzy.

\- Pycha! – mówi szczęśliwa, podając pełną łyżeczkę szatynowi. Niebieskooki uśmiecha się i akceptuje ją, dziękując jej. Nie wziął żadnych lodów, ponieważ jego mdłości są wciąż obecne, więc wolał uniknąć tego deseru.

\- Dlaczego nie dostałeś żadnych lodów, tatusiu? – pyta Lucas, liżąc swoje miętowo-czekoladowe. Harry spogląda na niego znad swojego loda a Louis wzrusza ramionami. Zgaduje, że to dobra pora, aby im powiedzieć.

\- Tatuś nie czuje się najlepiej – mówi za niego loczek.

\- Czy dobrze się czujesz? – pyta Joshua, brzmiąc na zmartwionego.

\- Tak, kochanie – przytakuje Louis, chwytając serwetkę i próbując wytrzeć twarz Avy. – W zasadzie, tata i ja musimy wam coś powiedzieć.

\- Dostaniemy pieska? – pyta z nadzieją Lucas. Chciał pieska przez pewien czas, ale byli tak zajęci, że nie mieli czasu, aby to rozważyć. Louis domyśla się, że może i by mogli. Małego. Coś, co mogliby przytulić.

\- Cóż, nie, ale możemy się wkrótce za nim rozejrzeć, – mówi Louis – ale to nie jest ta wiadomość.

\- Dostajemy pieska? – pyta podekscytowany Joshua.

\- Może, – mówi Harry – ale dostaniecie braciszka lub siostrzyczkę, wkrótce.

\- Dostaniemy? – pyta Lucas.

\- Tak – przytakuje Louis – Tatuś ma kolejne dziecko w swoim brzuchu.

\- Znowu? – pyta z irytacją Joshua. Harry i Louis śmieją się.

\- Tak, znowu – uśmiecha się loczek – Czy to dobrze?

\- To chłopczyk czy dziewczynka? – pyta Lucas.

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy, kochanie. Dowiemy się niedługo – wyjaśnia Louis.

\- Ava, czy chcesz żeby tatuś miał dziecko? – pyta Harry.

\- Dziecko, gdzie? – pyta, zdecydowanie będąc bardziej skupioną na swoich lodach niż na swojej rodzinie.

\- Dziecko w brzuszku tatusia – mówi Harry, wskazując na brzuch szatyna, który wygląda na wzdęty, a nie ciążowy, przynajmniej nie jeszcze.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta zdezorientowana – Zjadłeś dziecko? Fu!

\- Nie, kochanie – uśmiecha się Louis – Tata dał tatusiowi specjalne nasionka, które zjadłem, by urosło dziecko. Jest teraz naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo małe. Ale wkrótce będzie większe i będziesz mieć braciszka lub siostrzyczkę.

Harry i Louis użyli tego wyjaśnienia dla bliźniaków, kiedy mieli Avę i kiedy był surogatką. Bycie surogatką było trudne jak pamiętał, ale przestali pytać. Opowieść z nasionkami działała dobrze.

\- Och – mówi Ava.

\- Czy to dobrze? – pyta Harry.

\- Tak, dziecko, jak moje lalki – wzrusza.

\- Tak, w pewnym rodzaju – odpowiada Louis. Ava ignoruje go, by zjeść swoje lody.

\- Chłopcy? – pyta Harry – Czy to dobrze?

\- Pewnie – wzrusza Lucas – Tak długo jak dostaniemy także pieska.

\- W porządku, jest fair – śmieje się Louis – Zdobędziemy go w ten weekend.

Harry i Louis dzielą się prywatnym uśmiechem i Harry posyła mu buziaka.

  
~

  
\- Myślisz, że to będzie nasze ostatnie? – pyta Louis, kładąc rękę na swoim brzuchu. Siedzą w łóżku, Louis z laptopem na kolanach a Harry przewija coś na telefonie. Szatyn ma sprawdzać maile, uzgadniając jakieś kwestie w związku z powrotem do biura w Londynie, wraz ze swoimi dwoma najważniejszymi pracownikami, jeden z nich odchodzi na urlop macierzyński a drugi przeprowadza się do biura swojego męża w Tajlandii. Dostaje od tego bólu głowy, więc zamiast tego sprawdza imiona dla dziecka. Jest dopiero w czwartym miesiącu, ale myślenie o dziecku uspokaja go. Spogląda na Harry’ego, który patrzy na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Co? Nasze ostatnie dziecko?

\- Tak – mówi szatyn.

\- Chcesz żeby było?

\- Cóż, nie wiem – wzrusza Louis – Po prostu nie byłem pewien czy skończyliśmy z tym czy nie. To nasze czwarte.

\- Myślę, że to zbyt wcześnie, aby o tym mówić, Lou – mówi Harry, siadając bliżej i kładąc jedną rękę na jego plecach a drugą na brzuchu. – Myślę, że nie powinniśmy robić jakichś wielkich decyzji, czegoś finalnego. Powinniśmy pozwolić się temu wydarzyć. To znaczy, kto wie? Rzeczy jak ta zdarzają się, prawda? Może być przez przypadek lub nasze bliźniaki pójdą do college’u i zostaniemy sami i zdecydujemy się na kolejne. Mamy jeszcze tyle życia przed sobą. Myślę, że damy sobie radę z gromadką dzieci, tak szczerze.

\- Ty po prostu lubisz widzieć mnie w ciąży – żartuje Louis.

\- Cóż, jest to plusem, tak – śmieje się Harry – Ale… weźmiemy się za to, gdy przyjdzie pora, okej? Nigdy nie wiemy, co się może wydarzyć i nie lubię myśleć o czymś finalnym. Jeśli to nasze ostatnie, wtedy będzie naszym ostatnim, ale jesteśmy wciąż młodzi, mamy czas. To znaczy, tak długo jak chcesz mieć więcej.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko – uśmiecha się szatyn.

\- Jesteś taki płodny – mówi loczek, gryząc jego szyję – Nie powinno się tego marnować, naprawdę. To nie jest sprawiedliwe dla ludzkości. Nie zabrało nam dużo czasu, abyś był w ciąży z bliźniakami i gdy ponownie byłeś z bliźniakami, jako surogatka dla Scotta i Ryana i z Avą i teraz tym dzieckiem, wcale tak dużo to nie zajęło. Jesteś przeznaczony do bycia w ciąży, tak myślę.

Louis śmieje się, przybliżając do boku bruneta. Prawdopodobnie Harry ma rację, tak szczerze. To jego czwarta ciąża i wszyscy się z nim zgadzają, z wyjątkiem, gdy był surogatką. Miał się dobrze podczas ciąży, rozmawiając z dziećmi i czując jak kopały i był ostrożny jak tylko mógł. Płakał nad sonogramami i śpiewał do nich w nocy. Ale kiedy urodził i w końcu uświadomił sobie, że nie zabiera ich do domu, że nie były jego. Miał swoich dwóch chłopców, obrażając się, kiedy dowiedział się, że urodził  _czwórkę_  chłopców i zero dziewczynek.

Po narodzinach, Louis miał trudny czas. Harry zabrał go do lekarza, gdyż był dość zmartwiony i zdiagnozowano u niego depresję. Brał leki, które mu pomagały, aby radził sobie z pracą i ze swoimi chłopcami. Lekarz zalecił, aby już nie był surogatką, z obawy, iż mogłoby to mieć do czynienia z jego zdrowiem.

Po tym jak Louis się wyleczył, loczek błagał go o kolejne dziecko, dziecko dla nich, dziewczynkę. Harry był bardziej niż chętny, zgadzając się, że byłoby to dla nich najlepsze. Louis zaszedł w ciążę bez szwanku i wydawało się, że to go wyleczyło i upewnili się, że ta ciąża będzie tylko dla nich. Ryan i Scott byli wdzięczni i przyprowadzali czasem dzieci w odwiedziny, zawsze upewniając się, że okazywali wdzięczność za to, co dla nich zrobił. Louis czuł się z tego powodu niesamowicie, ale wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej dla jego rodziny, jeśli znowu tego nie zrobi. Był wdzięczny, że był przynajmniej w stanie dać im dwójkę dzieci.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Louis, rozkoszując się uczuciem masującej dłoni bruneta jednocześnie na plecach i na brzuchu. – Nie ma mowy, abyśmy uzgodnili jeszcze raz to samo.

\- Kto wie – Harry całuje tył jego szyi – Możemy się ustatkować z dziećmi i zdecydować, że chcemy jeszcze jednego noworodka, aby zwariować w domu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek się znudzimy, mogę cię znowu zaciążyć.

\- Pewnie – śmieje się niebieskooki – Cokolwiek powiesz, duży chłopcze. Ale powiem ci coś: to dziecko lepiej niech będzie dziewczynką. Dałeś mi dwójkę chłopców. Musimy mieć chociaż boisko do zabawy dla Avy.

\- Naprawdę? – marszczy brwi Styles – Lubię, że jest jedyną dziewczynką. Nasza księżniczka, którą wszyscy chronimy. Ma dwóch braci i swoich tatusiów i potencjalnie małego braciszka. To miłe, czyż nie?

\- Nie chcę żeby była jedyną dziewczynką dorastającą w tym domu – mówi szatyn, trącając brzuch palcami. – Pięć mężczyzn w domu vs jedna dziewczynka wydaje się dość ciężkie dla niej.

\- Nie sądzę – mówi Harry – Jak powiedziałem, jeśli coś, będą bardziej wspierający. Widzisz jak chłopcy są dla niej dobrzy, tak? Nigdy nie byli dla niej wredni, ponieważ wiedzą, że jest mała i nie taka silna. Będzie z nią dobrze.

\- Lubię mieć dziewczynki – dąsa się Louis – Są takie delikatne i przytula się do mnie bardziej niż chłopcy. Tak myślę. To znaczy, czuję jakbyśmy mieli więź czy coś, nie wiem.

\- Chłopcy też byli do ciebie przywiązani, kochanie, – przypomina mu delikatnie Harry – ale mają teraz siedem lat. Są dużymi chłopcami. Po prostu dorastają, to normalne i zdrowe.

\- Wiem – wzdycha szatyn – Jezu, masz rację. Będę potrzebował kolejnego dziecka za kilka lat, więc nie będę taki smutny, co do ich dorastania.

\- Nie mów tak, proszę – mówi Styles. Louis wie, że Harry wciąż się martwi, zawsze staje na palcach, aby upewnić się, że nie wróci do depresji, ale szatyn przypomina mu, że ma się dobrze, nawet lepiej jak dobrze. Bycie w ciąży sprawia również, że czuje się lepiej. Nigdy nie jest sam i czuje, że ma to jakiś cel, kiedy jest z dzieckiem. Kto by wiedział, że bycie w ciąży mogłoby być tak dobre dla czyjegoś zdrowia?

\- Mam się dobrze, kochanie – przypomina mu znowu niebieskooki, zawsze to robi, by upewnić się, że dostał przekaz. – Jestem szczęśliwy z naszego życia i naszej rodziny. Tak tylko mówię, kolejne dziecko prawdopodobnie jest gdzieś tam dla nas zapisane, może nawet więcej, nie wiem. Kocham mieć twoje dzieci.

\- A ja kocham, że ty je masz – mówi brunet, całując go w ramię. – Powinieneś odpocząć. Wciąż mogę wyczuć, że jesteś spięty, jeśli chodzi o pracę.

\- Staram się nie być – obiecuje szatyn. Wie, że musi uważać na poziom stresu, ze względu na swoje zdrowie i dziecka i Harry stara się co do tego upewniać.

\- Co ty na to, że posmaruję ci brzuch olejkiem, może nawet uda, może cię wyliżę, jeśli chcesz i możesz iść spać? – oferuje Harry i Louis pyszni się.

\- Mm – nuci szatyn – Mógłbyś.

\- Wiem – uśmiecha się loczek, obracając, by wziąć specjalny olejek i siadając między udami chłopaka, po tym jak ściągnął mu spodnie. Louis zawsze był napalony w czasie swoich ciąż, zwłaszcza z Avą. W środku nocy, pocił się, jego kutas był tak twardy, gdy desperacko próbował sobie ulżyć, będąc rozszalałym i niespokojnym w czasie snu. Miał tylko mętne wspomnienia, gdy się budził, ale kiedy Harry mu o tym mówił, w sumie przekonywał, co do tego, Louis błagał go, aby pomógł mu sobie ulżyć. Więc, zgodzili się, że jeśli Harry obudzi się w środku nocy i znajdzie Louisa w ten sposób, co zdarzało się często, pomagał mu. Ale przez większość czasu nie budził się.

Jednak na to jest za wcześnie a hormony jeszcze nie są aktywne. Zwykle są później, kiedy jest duży i jest mu niewygodnie i jest bardziej humorzasty niż kiedykolwiek. Harry pogodzi się z tym, kiedy nastaną te czasy.

Louis unosi swoją koszulkę, aby wyeksponować swój brzuch, by pozwolić Harry’emu posmarować go olejkiem. Na szczęście, ma ledwo widoczne rozstępy. Harry z czcią smaruje jego brzuch i uda w trakcie każdej jego ciąży i Louis myśli, że ma dość cudowną skórę, za co jest wdzięczny.

Jego brzuch nadal jest mały, tak mały, że Harry adoruje go pocałunkami, gdziekolwiek to możliwe. Szatyn obserwuje go ostrożnie, który składa swoje pocałunki wszędzie i rozsmarowuje kokosowy krem na nim. Upewnia się, by więcej nałożyć na uda.

Potem masuje jego uda, dając mu niebywałą ulgę. Niebieskooki zamyka oczy i pozwala Harry’emu robić to, co robi tak dobrze w trakcie jego czwartej ciąży. Prawdopodobnie mógłby robić to w czasie jego snu, tak naprawdę.

Louis czuje jak jego penis zaczyna grubieć, nie będąc w stanie pomóc sobie, iż ten dotyk jest tak intymny. Nie rusza się, po prostu czeka. Nauczył się być cierpliwy i cichy, kiedy to nadchodzi. Kiedy masz trójkę dzieci, cisza jest kluczem do seksu. Kiedy jest tak jak teraz, ciemno w pokoju, cicho i spokojnie, Louis potrafi zignorować tępe pulsowanie w swoim kutasie. Może czekać całą noc, dopóki Harry mu nie pomoże, sprawi, że dojdzie i otrzyma ulgę dla całego ciała. To terapeutyczne, tak myśli.

Nogi założył na ramionach Harry’ego i nie otwiera oczu. Ręce przyciśnięte są do brzucha, czując małe drgania. Czuje oddech bruneta naprzeciwko swojej dziurki i to wysyła dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa. Przygryza wargę i wypuszcza mały jęk. Mógłby pozwolić Harry’emu się wylizać przez godziny, dni, tygodnie i nigdy by się tym nie znudził.

Harry nic nie mówi a Louis jest pewny, że to nie zrujnuje ich ciszy. Atmosfera jest dla nich idealna, szatyn czuje się dobrze. Nie myśli o pracy, o swoich trzech pracownikach, którzy go zostawią lub o nowej linii, nad którą musi szybko, popracować, jeśli chce ją skończyć przed wiosennym pokazem.

Harry liże jego dziurkę i potem ssie jego jądra w swoich ustach. Louis próbuje zachować swój oddech tak, jak to robił na zajęciach z rodzenia. Po pierwsze myślał, że oboje byli głupi i był zły za to, że Harry mu to polecił, ale teraz, nie wie jak poradziłby sobie z ciążą bez tych technik.

Wstrzymywanie oddechu pomaga mu się zrelaksować, pomaga zostać spokojnym i rozkoszować się. Jest pewien, że długo nie wytrzyma, rozważa to, że jest w ciąży i Harry jest tak dobry.

Harry wciąż go liże, gra na czas, jakby był cennym, pysznym lodem, który loczek chce posmakować. Styles ściska rękoma biodra chłopaka. Zawsze jest to dziesięć razy wrażliwsze, gdy jest w ciąży i Harry cholernie dobrze o tym wie.

Louis czuje jak jego kutas wycieka na brzuchu, gdy chłopak liże go swoim językiem, dotykając mięśni dziurki. Nos dotyka jego jąder, gdy liże go wewnątrz, wykręcając język w najbardziej rozkoszny sposób.

Louis jest w stanie zignorować swojego kutasa, gdy Harry go liże lub pieprzy lub robi cokolwiek. Harry opanowuje się, aby doszedł nietknięty, szkoli go tak dobrze, że szatyn nie myśli o tym, aby się dotknąć. Jest to niezwykle rzadkie, gdy Harry go dotyka. Zdecydowanie rozkoszuje się grą z jego jądrami, ssąc je lub czasami pocierając jego kutasa, ale zazwyczaj nie dotyka dziurki. Nawet tego nie musi robić.

Szatyn jest pewien, że szczęka chłopaka musi boleć, ponieważ robi to tak często, że musi mieć najsilniejszą szczękę na świecie. Jest tak blisko, więc to nie ma znaczenia. Czuje jak jego jądra zaciskają się, biodra drżą pod dotykiem Harry’ego. Przyciska ręce do swojego brzucha nieco mocniej, aby go udźwignąć, ale niezbyt wystarczająco, aby się zranić.

Nie musi już dawać ostrzeżenia. Styles zna go wystarczająco dobrze, gdy jest blisko, zna go lepiej niż on siebie samego. Robili to tyle razy, aby nauczyć się swoich trików, iż nie jest to niespodzianką, gdy niebieskooki wypuszcza jęk, jego plecy powoli zaczynają go boleć, gdy dochodzi mocno na swój brzuch. Nazwijcie go szalonym, dziwnym lub jakkolwiek, ale jest całkiem pewien, że pomaga mu to z rozstępami. Pociera dłonią lepki bałagan i ciągnie wzdłuż swojej skóry, gdy jego brzuch faluje z ciężkim oddychaniem, aby wrócić do normy.

Harry spogląda spomiędzy jego nóg i Louis podciąga go. Całują się, niechlujnie i doskonale. Louis zazwyczaj zrobiłby mu blowjob w podziękowaniu, ale jest taki zmęczony. Nie musi nawet o tym mówić, ponieważ Harry o tym wie, oczywiście. Wie oczywiście o kolejnej, najlepszej rzeczy.

Styles siada okrakiem i owija dłonią swojego kutasa, pociągając kilka razy. Szatyn już wie, jak bardzo podnieca go wylizanie, sprawia, że jest twardy, iż prawie po tym dochodzi. Z każdą chwilą przygryza wargę i unosi brew, malując brzuch szatyna lepkim bałaganem. Louis robi tak samo na swój sposób, rozkracza się i spogląda na bruneta.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? – pyta loczek. Nawet nie ukrywa, że jest z siebie zadowolony. Jest autentycznie zaciekawiony i przekonany o tym, jak się czuje Louis, nawet po tak wspaniałym orgazmie.

\- O wiele – odpowiada śpiąco niebieskooki. Z jego ust ledwo wydostają się słowa.

Harry ponownie go całuje, delikatnie i czule, zanim wstaje, by wziąć coś, aby wyczyścić chłopaka. Szatyn zamyka swoje oczy, czując się przyjemnie zmęczonym, gdy pociera dłońmi kółeczka na brzuchu, zawsze chcąc go dotknąć.

Gdy wraca Harry, odsuwa jego lepką rękę i całuje jej środek, wycierając mokrą flanelą a potem wycierając jego brzuch, rozprzestrzeniając więcej pocałunków. Odkłada koszulkę i kładzie się obok chłopaka. Pomaga mu się ułożyć z nogami na poduszce, gdy brzuch jest dobrze ułożony i kładzie się przy jego plecach, kładąc ochronnie rękę na brzuchu. Całuje go w kark, rysując wzorki na brzuchu, zanim szepcze  _kocham cię_  do jego ucha.

Louis ma nadzieję, że uda mu się odpowiedzieć, zanim zaśnie.

  
~

  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta Louis, kiedy Harry czołga się z łóżka z jęknięciem.

\- Trochę bolą mnie plecy – wzdycha Styles.

\- Chcesz żebym cię pomasował? – pyta szatyn – Może złagodzić napięcie. Podnosiłeś Avę więcej razy niż powinieneś.

\- Wiem – wzdycha loczek – Tyle razy mnie o to pytała i nienawidzę tego, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Czuję się lepiej, więc pomyślałem, że dam radę.

\- Wiem, że stajesz się silniejszy, kochanie, ale Ava staje się większa i cięższa. Jak dla mnie ciężko jest ją podnieść, więc nie forsuj się tyle. Nie możesz wrócić do kontuzji, potrzebuję cię dla tego dziecka.

\- Mojego kolejnego chłopca – szczerzy się Harry, kładąc rękę na pięciomiesięcznym brzuchu, w którym dorasta ich syn.

\- Tak – drwi Louis – Kolejny chłopak, co za niespodzianka.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy – uśmiecha się brunet – Wiesz to.

\- Cóż, to oznacza, że będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko, więc mogę starać się o kolejną dziewczynkę – wzrusza szatyn.

\- Dalej, połóż się na brzuchu, wymasuję cię.

\- Jesteś pewien? – pyta Harry, wyglądając na zmartwionego. Louis przewraca oczami na jego troskę.

\- Mam się dobrze, kochanie. Ty nie. Więc się obróć.

Harry wzdycha z uśmiechem i słucha swojego męża. Louis chwyta olejek do masażu z szafki i siada okrakiem na plecach loczka. Styles ma już ściągniętą koszulkę.

Louis smaruje lawendowym olejkiem plecy Harry’ego, zapach uspokaja go, aby umożliwić sen. Wciera w skórę, naciskając mięśnie, aby się zrelaksował. Harry jęczy szczęśliwie, zamykając oczy i pozwalając Louisowi działać dalej. Niebieskooki uśmiecha się i naciska palcami na jego ramiona. Styles nie jest tak umięśniony, jak był w trakcie swojej gry. Pracował jak szalony i teraz nie jest w stanie podnosić ciężarów. Wciąż wygląda niesamowicie. Bardziej realistycznie, myśli Louis. Nie każdy może być profesjonalny w piłce.

\- Czuć niesamowicie, kochanie – wzdycha szczęśliwie Harry.

\- Dobrze – mruczy Louis, pochylając się, aby pocałować go między łopatkami. – Spróbuj zasnąć, kochanie.

\- Okej – mówi Harry, już brzmiąc na zmęczonego. Louis pociera go w dół, dopóki nie słyszy chrapania. Uśmiecha się i delikatnie schodzi. Kładzie się obok niego i chwyta go za rękę, kładąc na brzuchu i z łatwością zasypiając.

 

~

  
Louis jest naprawdę napalony, gdy jest w ciąży, zwłaszcza pod koniec.

Wkrótce ma termin. Jakiś tydzień i mógłby urodzić, naprawdę. Jest ogromny, ale nie czuje się niekomfortowo. Przyzwyczaił się, znalazł odpowiednią pozycję i jest przekonany, że rozmowy z dzieckiem pomagają. Masuje swój brzuch, pytając delikatnie czy przestanie kopać dla tatusia, może zaśpiewa mu piosenkę i przestaje. Louis ma magiczny dotyk czy coś.

Jego hormony są najgorsze w nocy. 

Harry pieprzył go, zanim poszedł spać, jego brzuch jest naprzeciwko poduszki i Styles jest za nim. Ale nawet, gdy szatyn śpi, jest nienasycenie, aby być pieprzonym i wypełnionym. Jego dziurka drga, szukając czegoś do wypełnienia, jakby był psem w trakcie cieczki.

Wierci się w czasie snu, pocierając chętnie kutasem o poduszkę, nawet jeśli wie, że to nie będzie wystarczające. Potrzebuje być wypełniony.

\- Harry – szepcze, wciąż w głębokim śnie. Harry budzi się, Louis rusza się naprzeciwko niego, aby sprawić, by doszedł. Wzdycha, nienawidząc tego, że widzi chłopaka tak zdesperowanego i niekomfortowego podczas snu. Nawet jeśli pieprzyłby go podczas snu, nie byłoby to wystarczające, ponieważ gdyby skończył, jego kutas byłby miękki i nie będący w stanie, aby mu pomóc.

Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest idiotą a odpowiedź jest zbyt oczywista.

Przekręca się, sięgając pod łóżkiem do pudełka z zabawkami, jakie mają. Wybiera zatyczkę analną, jedną z największych i uśmiecha się. Nie może uwierzyć, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką szatyn chce, aby być wypełnionym to właśnie to. To jest to, czego chce. Nie chodzi o uzyskanie tarcia lub bycia pieprzonym, po prostu posiadanie czegoś wewnątrz siebie i jest to absolutnie idealne.

Styles smaruje trochę lubrykantu, by łatwiej wślizgnęła się w luźną dziurkę chłopaka, sprzed ich wcześniejszego seksu. Przewraca się, by unieść jego nogę nad poduszką, by wyeksponować dziurkę. Naciska zatyczką naprzeciwko skóry, Louis preferuje uczucie czegoś niesamowitego i solidnego w swoim ciele. Niebieskooki jęczy szczęśliwie, poruszając biodrami, gdy Harry wkłada w niego zabawkę. Gdy już się wślizgnęła, na swoje miejsce, Louis wypuszcza kolejny, zadowalający jęk. Loczek zatyka ją, upewniając się, że jest bezpiecznie, gdy zauważa, że chłopak doszedł w swoich slipkach i kładzie się na plecach, by spokojnie zasnąć. Harry nie może w to uwierzyć, że nie zrobił tego prędzej.

Oboje są w stanie zasnąć lepiej, po tym wszystkim.   
~  
Gdy Louis się budzi, czuje się bardziej wypoczęty niż w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Nie musiał chyba wiercić się tak bardzo jak zwykle, myśli. Ale wtedy, gdy się rusza, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wypełniony. Jest zdezorientowany i gdy spogląda za siebie, Harry chrapie. To nie jest zdecydowanie jego kutas wewnątrz niego, to jest inne. Ściska się, sięgając za siebie i och, to jego ulubiona zatyczka analna i jego slipki dają mu niewymowny sygnał, że w nich doszedł. Śmieje się cicho do siebie, będąc wdzięcznym za to, że Harry pomyślał o czymś genialnym. To oczywiste, że pomogło mu to lepiej spać, odkąd czuje się bardziej wypoczęty niż zwykle i jest wdzięczny swojemu mężowi, że zna go tak dobrze. Jest w stanie znowu zasnąć, owinięty w ramionach bruneta.

  
~

 

\- Więc, Louis – pyta dziennikarz, przed pokazem wiosennym – Widzimy, że znowu jesteś w ciąży!

\- Tak – śmieje się szatyn, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Jest teraz w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, ale zdecydowanie musi tu być. Jego nowa kolekcja bielizny męskiej ukazała się prawie trzy lata temu i od tamtej pory jest bardzo popularna. Więc, Louis dodawał i dodawał: różne style, różne kolory, różne materiały. Większość jego kolekcji w tym sezonie jest z bielizną męską i dużo swetrów, kurtek i odpowiednich ubrań na jesień.

Czuje jak dziecko kopie i uśmiecha się czule. – Numer pięć.

\- Pięć? – pyta zaszokowany dziennikarz. – Ty i twój mąż jesteście zajęci!

\- Proszę – drwi czule chłopak – Gdyby to było od niego zależne, nie przestalibyśmy, dopóki nie mielibyśmy drużyny piłkarskiej.

\- Znacie już płeć?

\- Kolejny chłopak – Louis przewraca oczami – Daje nam to czwórkę chłopców i jedną dziewczynkę. Mówiłem Harry’emu, że będziemy próbować aż będę miał kolejną dziewczynkę i on, oczywiście, nie narzeka.

\- Wiemy, że miał kontuzję kilka lat temu. Jak się czuje?

\- Och, ma się teraz świetnie. Musi być ostrożny, ponieważ łatwo może wrócić do kontuzji, ale ma się dobrze. Jest teraz silniejszy i wraca z powrotem do dawnego siebie. W zasadzie trenuje drużynę naszych chłopców. Trudno uwierzyć, że mają po dziesięć lat.

\- Jak mają na imię dzieci? – pyta.

\- Mamy Lucasa i Joshuę, nasze bliźniaki. Ava jest naszą małą pięcioletnią księżniczką, a Ethan ma dwa latka. A ten, tutaj mały chłopak – Louis przytrzymuje dół swojego brzucha – spotka się z nami za jakiś miesiąc czy coś.

\- Cóż, wszystkiego najlepszego dla ciebie i Harry’ego! Jesteście naszą ulubioną parą – uśmiecha się a szatyn się śmieje.

\- Tak, wydaje się, że lubimy siebie nawzajem wystarczająco.

\- Jest dzisiaj z nami?

\- Oczywiście, zawsze przychodzi – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się – Wyposażył dość dobrze nasze oddziały i tak. Mam nadzieję, że jest rozsądny.

\- Wszystkiego dobrego dla ciebie i rodziny – uśmiecha się – Pozwolimy wrócić ci do pracy.

\- Dziękuję – Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech. Podtrzymuje rękoma plecy i wzdycha, gdy wychodzą, czując się wyczerpanym. Drepcze wokół, upewniając się, że wszystko jest dobrze i tak też będzie przebiegało.

\- Czujesz się dobrze, Louis? – pyta jedna z makijażystek, poprawiając podkład modelce.

\- W porządku, kochanie – uśmiecha się – Długi dzień dla nas – pociera swój brzuch. W tym roku był pokaz w Londynie i Louis powiedział Harry’emu, błagał go, że nie mógłby tego przegapić. Więc, przylecieli do Londynu, zanim chłopak zrobi się zbyt duży, aby latać. Wciąż ma swoje stare mieszkanie, które jest wypełnione zabawkami i sypialnie dla dzieci, kiedy tu przyjeżdżają. Cieszy się, że je zatrzymał, mogą spokojnie je odwiedzać i czuć się komfortowo. Więc plan jest taki, aby urodzić w Londynie i wrócą po tym do Kalifornii. W ten sposób, rodzina Louisa przyjedzie spotkać ich syna, zamiast aranżowania kolejnego lotu. Wydaje się to trochę wyrównać szansę.

Harry był zmartwiony na początku, jakby miało to zadziałać, ale naucza w domu bliźniaków i Avę w tym roku, pozwalając im podróżować i Louis jest aktywny w swojej pracy. Harry jest w tym dobry, taki chętny, aby poświęcić wszystko, by dać szatynowi to, co chce, by zagwarantować mu, ze wciąż ma życie, nawet z tak dużą rodziną.

\- To twoje ostatnie? – pyta.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – śmieje się niebieskooki – Kochamy dzieci, tak przypuszczam. I jestem zdeterminowany, aby mieć drugą córkę.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie, naprawdę. Nie wiem jak to robisz. Ja prawie radzę sobie z jednym – mówi w podziwie.

\- Tworzymy zgraną drużynę – przyznaje szatyn. Jest ciężko, oczywiście, ale kochają to. Uwielbiają szaleństwo w domu, mając tyle dzieci, które wokół biegają, widząc ludzi, którzy potrząsają głową w niedowierzaniu, kiedy słyszą, że Louis jest  _znowu_  w ciąży. Więc, nie, Louis nie sądzi, że to jest ich ostatnie. Jeszcze nie.

  
~

 

Gdy Louis zaszedł w ciążę dwa lata temu, zdecydowali, że płeć dziecka będzie tajemnicą, Louis miał nadzieję, na bycie przyjemnie zaskoczonym. Wszyscy, których znają, zaczęli oczekiwać na ciążę. Harry i Louis śmieją się, ale są szczęśliwi, tacy szczęśliwi.

Gdy Louis urodził i ogłosili, że nie, ten nie ma penisa i tak, to była dziewczynka, Louis nie przestawał płakać przez cały dzień.

\- Tatusiu, mogę zobaczyć mojego brata, proszę? – pyta grzecznie Ava, kiedy przyszli odwiedziny, zakładając, że tylko to jej tata może mieć. Jest tyle chłopców w tym domu.

\- Żadnego brata tym razem, kochanie – uśmiecha się Louis – Masz małą siostrę.

\- Dziewczynkę? – Aiden, ich dwulatek, pyta, gdy jest w ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Tak, to dziewczynka – potwierdza loczek z uśmiechem.

\- Nareszcie – mówi Lucas – Czy to znaczy, że skończyliście z posiadaniem dzieci, tato?

Louis i Harry wymieniają spojrzenie, śmiejąc się. Mówili wszystkim, że starali się oo drugą dziewczynkę i teraz ją mieli. Szóstka dzieci.

\- Nie jestem pewien, kochanie – Louis przygryza wargę. Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Będziemy mieli dziesięć braci i sióstr – Joshua przewraca oczami.

\- Są gorsze rzeczy - mówi Harry – Lepsze niż nieposiadanie braci i sióstr.

\- Ja lubię dzieci – wzrusza ramionami Ava – Są urocze.

\- Ja też lubię dzieci! – mówi szczęśliwie Ethan. Louis śmieje się, dotykając policzka noworodka.

\- Jak ma na imię, tatusiu? – pyta Ava.

\- Olivia – mówi delikatnie Louis – Mała Olivia Styles.

Harry dzieli z nim uśmiech, absolutnie promieniejąc.

\- Witaj w rodzinie, Olivia – mówi Harry, całując ją w czoło. – Pokochasz to.

  
~

 

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy, prawda? – szepcze Louis, ich siódme dziecko jest teraz w brzuchu Louisa, ma pięć miesięcy. Teraz było to wypadkiem, naprawdę, stworzonym w weekend. Żaden nie był zaskoczony lub rozczarowany.

Przekręca się, dotykając boku Harry’ego i ręka chłopaka jest rozłożona na jego brzuchu. To cud, którego nigdy nie przeboleją.

\- Tak, kochanie, jestem szczęśliwy. Jestem taki szczęśliwy – odszeptuje Harry, całując go w czoło. – A ty? Szczęśliwy?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada miękko – Kocham swoje życie, kocham nasze życie. Jest czasami szalone i prawdopodobnie jesteśmy szaleńcami mając tyle dzieci, ale kocham to. Czasami martwię się jak to będzie, gdy jedno z nich będzie tym ostatnim, by wiedzieć, że znowu nie zajdę w ciążę.

\- Nie martw się tym, kochanie – mruczy Harry – Wiesz, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czuł się z tego powodu smutny, dam ci kolejne, bez pytania. Jesteśmy całkiem świetni w rodzicielstwie, muszę przyznać.

\- Tak – chichocze Louis – Ale pewnego dnia zestarzejemy się. Zwłaszcza ja, gdy psychicznie nie będę znowu w ciąży.

\- Nie myśl o tym – mówi Styles – To sprawi tylko, że będzie gorzej. Masz tyle rzeczy, tyle lat za sobą. Jak powiedzieliśmy kilka lat temu: zobaczymy, co się wydarzy. Rzeczy mogą się zmienić i nigdy nie będziemy pewni, co się stanie. Będziemy brali to, co przyniesie dzień. A teraz, musimy się tym cieszyć.

\- Masz rację – wzdycha Louis, całując go. – Zawsze wiesz, jak mnie uspokoić.

\- Dlatego jestem żonaty przez tyle czasu – uśmiecha się brunet.

\- Czy byłeś kiedykolwiek nieszczęśliwy? No wiesz, ze mną? Lub, gdy musiałeś tak szybko przejść na emeryturę i nie musisz robić tej jednej rzeczy każdego dnia?

\- Nie, Louis, nigdy – mówi mu szczerze Harry – Byłem smutny, kiedy to się stało, ale wtedy… przeszło mi. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że miałem dobre lata i że nigdzie indziej nie muszę być niż z moim mężem i dziećmi. Nie stresuję się na spotkaniach lub, że muszę jeść zdrowo lub podróżować. Kocham ciebie i kocham bycie w domu. To miłe mieć taką pracę. Mogę gotować, co chcę, wszystkie te zabawne przepisy, mogę bawić się z moimi dziećmi i znajdować dla nich statek, z którego wiem, że będą się cieszyły i pomagać im odkrywać i kocham posiadanie tak dużego udziału w tym. Kocham fakt, że stworzyliśmy ich razem, że byliśmy w stanie zrobić coś tak pięknego. Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy, nigdy, Louis. To jest tu, gdzie należę i to jest tą jedną rzeczą, którą robię każdego dnia. Nie zmieniłbym tego za nic, przysięgam ci.

\- Nie denerwujesz się, wiedząc, że wciąż robię to, co kocham, nawet jeśli ty nie możesz? – szepcze szatyn, zawsze zmartwiony, iż sprawi, że Harry będzie czuł się smutny, czując, że Louis ma to wszystko a Harry nie.

\- Boże, nie, Louis – mówi Harry – Jestem cholernie z ciebie dumny, nawet nie wiesz. Tyle dla mnie poświęciłeś, kiedy byliśmy razem. Przeprowadziłeś się tu dla mnie, przeniosłeś swój biznes, zaszedłeś w ciążę, nawet jeśli na początku to znienawidziłeś. Czułem się okropnie przez cały czas. Chciałem abyś odnosił sukces każdego dnia, kochanie. Jesteś taki utalentowany. Kochasz robić to, co robisz i jesteś w tym dobry i mam nadzieję, że nie przestaniesz. Nawet nie myśl o tym, że czuję się… zazdrosny lub cokolwiek możesz myśleć. Nigdy się tym nie przejmuj, okej? Jestem taki, taki szczęśliwy i chcę żebyś ty był szczęśliwy. Robisz tyle dla mnie i dla tej rodziny. Pomogłeś mi tak bardzo, gdy miałem operację i prawie musiałeś przejąć kontrolę nad wszystkim za mnie i jesteś tak cholernie niesamowity. Boże, kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie masz pojęcia. Każdego dnia zakochuję się w każdej części ciebie i jestem wdzięczny, że uznajesz mnie za dość wystarczającego, aby spędzić swoje życie, ponieważ czekam na to wszystko.

Louis płacze i obwinia za to swoje hormony, gdyby ktoś pytał. Ma tak przytłaczające poczucie miłości i uwielbienia dla swojego męża, tak bardzo, że aż boli.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo – szepcze wolno Louis – Nie ma nikogo na tym świecie, z kim mógłbym żyć. Jestem taki wdzięczny, że mam cię po swojej stronie, wspierającego wszystko, co robię i będącego niesamowitym ojcem dla tylu naszych dzieci. 

Harry śmieje się, całując go miękko. Żaden z nich nie mówi, cisza jest wygodna i idealna. Harry trzyma swoją rękę na brzuchu Louisa a Louis trzyma swoją rękę na sercu Harry’ego. Gdy szatyn zasypia, czuje, jakby był owinięty miłością.

Będą razem już na zawsze, myśli Louis, nawet jeśli to wszystko się skończy, gdy świat obróci się w popiół; będą razem, gdziekolwiek, jakkolwiek.

*** 

 

*Most Valuable Player – najbardziej wartościowy zawodnik

*49ers San Francisco – drużyna Harry’ego 


End file.
